


丧尸炮了解一下8

by cissyzhao



Series: 1 [1]
Category: 20180708
Genre: M/M, 一年生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissyzhao/pseuds/cissyzhao
Summary: 这是一辆小破车





	丧尸炮了解一下8

**Author's Note:**

> 特别鸣谢小小

末世丧尸背景，小学生文笔  
ooc严重，私设如山    
丧尸kongphop×人类arthit

 

据bright阐述，出于人道主义，更多的是出于对plame的关怀，他花了一个下午的时间和word讲述了他和plame的爱恨情仇，最后只得到了word一句，“plame是谁？”  
于是第二天早上，两人三丧尸再次聚首的时候，就看到顶着熊猫眼抱着room哭诉的bright和一遍遍追着bright问plame是谁的word……一片混乱……  
最后还是room不顾bright的阻拦坚持要做实验对象，room说，“只有bright一个人记得过去太不公平了，他想成为普通人，找回普通人的记忆。”  
然后被感动的一塌糊涂的bright也决定和room一起，美其名曰丧尸和异能者一起才有比较，结论才能更准确。  
其实他就是想和room同生共死，arthit一边吐槽bright的口是心非一边用刀划开了手掌。kongphop飞快的在bright，room和word嘴唇上抹上了arthit的血，并且治愈了arthit的伤口。  
三个人人都没反应过来，下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。arthit看着word，像kongphop投去了疑惑的眼神。  
kongphop一边心疼得抓着arthit的手，一边解释到，“太太吵了，既然那么想真的plame是谁，那就让他自己想起来吧。”  
“……”  
三人没一会儿就陷入了昏迷，arthit看着熟睡的三个人，心里一阵不安。万一他们猜错了怎么办？万一产生其他副作用怎么办？  
kongphop感受到了arthit的不安，只好紧紧牵着arthit的手来缓解arthit的不安。  
时间过去了12小时，arthit靠在kongphop肩上陷入了沉睡，kongphop睁着眼睛，看着床上的三个人，他们成功了。虽然三个人还没有醒过来，但是kongphop明显得听到了三个人的心跳声。  
可是，这究竟是好是坏呢？学长的特殊体质，如果被异能者发现……算了，兵来将挡水来土掩，我一定会保护好学长的！  
arthit就像是察觉到kongphop的想法一样，蹭了蹭kongphop的颈窝，kongphop搂的更紧了……  
room醒过来的时候，已经过了一天了，紧接着，bright和word也醒了过来。  
bright抱着恢复了心跳和呼吸的room，激动的不能自已，“p'bright，你抱得太紧了！”bright赶紧松开了room，“对不起，我太激动了，你能复活真是太好了！”  
“复活？你在什么啊p，还有，这里是哪里啊？”  
空气忽然安静。word看着怪异的气氛，忍不住开口问道，“我也想问这里是哪里，plame学长呢？玩记得今天明明和学长约了一起去拍照的！”  
kongphop，arthit和bright三个人交换了一个眼神，bright开口问道，“你们俩，记得今天是哪一年哪一天吗？”  
word皱了皱眉，思考了一下，说，“2016年7月17。”  
room想了一下，说，“不知道几号，但是是2016年7月没错。”  
arthit又看向了，bright，“bright，你记得今天几号吗？你还有异能吗？”  
bright愣了愣，“鬼知道今天几号，变异那么长时间了，谁有空算日子？”然后又试了一下把土豆变成番茄，结果土豆依旧是土豆。  
很明晰了，丧尸失去变异后记忆，异能者失去异能。  
“plame学长呢？他去哪儿了？”  
…………  
这个人真的好烦！kongphop按住跳动的眼角，站起来对着word就是一记手刀。  
…………  
…………  
“kong……word他……是你好朋友呢……”  
“我不记得。”  
“……”  
好有道理，无法反驳……  
现场情况实在太乱，bright忙着跟room解释这一切，word被kongphop打晕，arthit觉得今天是商量不出什么对策了，拉着kongphop回家补觉，昨天晚上提心吊胆，没怎么休息好。

 

arthit又做噩梦了，他梦见kongphop在血泊里抱着爸妈的身体，哭着对他说对不起，。他冲过去抱着他告诉他没关系，不是他的错，可是kongphop却用力推开了他，然后拿起一把刀捅向了自己的心脏，。kongphop倒在arthit怀里，体温逐渐冰冷……arthit从梦中惊醒，吓出一身冷汗。  
醒来的时候已经晚上八点了，kongphop搂着被吓到的arthit，轻轻拍着他的背。  
“没事，学长，只是噩梦而已……”  
“kong……你答应我一件事好不好？”  
“学长你是故意的吧？你明明知道不论你说什么我都会答应的。”  
“那你答应我，无论如何，都不要做伤害自己的事。”  
“这句话该是我对学长说吧？学长你可不要为了什么所谓'拯救全人类而伤害自己！”  
arthit被kongphop逗笑了，“我可是要成为超级英雄的男人，时刻准备为人类献身呢！”  
“那学长安心做我的男人就行，我来成为超级英雄就好！”  
arthit彻底被此人的不要脸给打败了。噩梦带来的阴霾也随之而散，谢谢你，kongphop。  
arthit主动献上了一个吻，kongphop受宠若惊，热烈地回应着，唇舌交缠，干柴烈火，kongphop很快发现自己，又硬了……  
arthit察觉到kongphop的异样，同时也发现了自己欲望，分开两人的唇，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，“kong，你知道以前我是怎么帮你解决这个问题的吗？”  
“不是关到阳台吗？”  
arthit的手覆上kongphop的硬挺，熟练的跃动着，像是踩着鼓点一样律动，一阵一阵地异样的感觉冲上kongphop的大脑皮层。kongphop照着arthit的样子，抓住了arthit的火热，一阵一阵地撸动着。  
冰凉的手覆上火热的滚烫，冰与火相遇奇妙触感，以及kongphop略显生涩的手法，一种和青春期懵懂的kongphop做爱的感觉涌上心头，arthit没坚持多久就泄了，整个人软成一摊水。kongphop放过前面的硬挺，占领arthit的唇，手游走到arthit的胸前，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，一阵的快感刺激着arthit，另一只手在床头柜里翻找着什么，arthit好奇的转过去看了看，看到一个装着透明液体的小瓶子……  
“kongphop，这个东西哪来的？”  
kongphop挤了一些到手上，“bright学长给了我一些奇怪的东西，我想我现在知道该怎么用了……”  
一边亲吻这arthit一边扒下了碍事的睡裤，手指沾着润滑液滑进软肉里面的幽深，那里温暖，湿润……  
kongphop进来的时候，kongphop寒冷的体温和arthit体内的燥热形成鲜明对比，arthit甚至在kongphop进来的那一刻，打了个寒颤。不过这寒凉并没有持续多久，待arthit适应之后，kongphop就开始抽送起来，灼热的快感随着冰冷的肉棒一阵一阵地袭来，arthit仿佛置身于火海之中，那个人是唯一的降温体，可是只要一靠近那个人，热烈的快感就从尾椎骨袭到大脑皮层，只能紧紧搂着kongphop，就像溺水的人抓住唯一的浮木一样……  
kongphop被那一片温暖包裹的时候，比快感很多的是幸福感，他的暖暖，终于完全把自己交给了他，不过后面就只剩下快感了……  
一阵加速的活塞运动，kongphop终于释放在arthit里面，丧尸的液体也是没有温度的，冰冷的液体冲击着arthit的敏感点，冰与火的碰撞刺激得arthit又释放了一次。  
kongphop看着自己的液体从arthit的股间流出，冰冷的液体在arthit体内被捂热，kongphop控制不住，又一次进入……夜还很长，他们可以慢慢来……

 

 

ps：没骗你们，没肉的(ಥ_ಥ)毕竟翻车了，哪来的肉(눈_눈)

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话留下评论哦


End file.
